SUGAR
by MtChan
Summary: TWO-SHOT."Good night, Deadpool." Yifan mengecup pipi Chanyeol singkat sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Warning: BOTTOM!Chanyeol, Sugar daddy, PWP—porn with plot. Don't like, don't read. Krisyeol. KrisXChanyeol. EXO. Boys love.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Kris X Chanyeol

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their own. Mention of superhero charas belong to Marvel comics.

Warning: BOTTOM!Chanyeol, Sugar daddy, PWP—porn with plot. Don't like, don't read.

 _Mt_Chan proudly presents..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _ **SUGAR"**_

Bagi pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol, salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang ditunggu pada bulan Oktober adalah perayaan _Halloween_ –dan musim gugur tentu saja. Pemuda berusia 19 tahun itu bahkan sudah menantikan datangnya perayaan itu sejak akhir musim panas lalu. Awalnya, _Halloween_ adalah sebuah perayaan yang didedikasikan untuk mengenang orang-orang yang sudah meninggal. Namun pada masa kini, _Halloween_ lebih dikenal sebagai festival kostum di mana banyak orang ber- _cosplay_ atau memakai kostum-kostum tertentu pada perayaan itu. Tak terkecuali dengan pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol tadi, ia juga sudah menunggu _Halloween_ demi memakai kostum yang sudah ia rancang dan jahit sendiri sejak beberapa minggu lalu.

Festival _Halloween_ di Seoul biasanya diadakan di tempat-tempat tertentu dan tidak semua orang merayakannya seperti hari besar lain di negara mereka. Pada malam di tanggal 31 Oktober itu Chanyeol mematut diri di depan cermin kamarnya. Ia memastikan bahwa kostum itu sudah membalut tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Tidak beberapa lama ponselnya bergetar di atas meja nakas menandakan ada pesan masuk. Sebagai sentuhan akhir, Chanyeol memakai penutup kepala yang menjadi penyempurna kostumnya.

" _Oh my god._ Aku sudah bisa menduganya." Adalah kalimat pertama yang Sehun –sahabat sekaligus _partner in crime_ Chanyeol di kampus utarakan begitu melihat penampilan pemuda yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

" _Shut up_." Suara Chanyeol yang biasanya dalam dan lantang kini sedikit teredam oleh penutup kepala itu.

Malam itu, Chanyeol dan Sehun berencana untuk mendatangi sebuah perayaan _Halloween_ yang diadakan di sebuah klub malam oleh teman-teman kampus mereka. Sehun memakai kostum drakula –yang menurut Chanyeol begitu kuno, di mana menurut Sehun sendiri kostum itu cukup _simple_ dan ia tidak perlu melakukan banyak hal mengingat kulitnya sendiri sudah berwarna pucat.

Chanyeol sendiri yang kebetulan sedang tergila-gila dengan tokoh-tokoh superhero dari komik Marvel memutuskan untuk mendesain karakter favoritnya, Deadpool. Dengan menyisakan uang jatah bulanan dari orang tuanya yang tinggal di Busan dan hasil kerja _part time_ nya sebagai seorang _waiter_ di Kafe, Chanyeol membeli bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan dan menjahitnya menggunakan mesin jahit yang Ibunya belikan setelah ia dinyatakan diterima di Universitas Kyunghee tempat kuliahnya kini.

Kostum dengan paduan warna merah dan hitam itu membentuk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dengan sempurna. Jahitan dan desainnya yang rapi menunjukkan bahwa pemuda itu memang tidak salah dengan mengambil jurusan _Clothing Design_ pada universitas ternama itu. Maka tidak mengherankan jika saat ini Chanyeol menjadi salah satu pusat perhatian begitu ia dan Sehun masuk ke dalam klub malam yang sudah penuh dengan hingar bingarnya.

Perayaan _Halloween_ malam itu, meskipun diadakan oleh teman sekampus dua orang pemuda tadi, banyak juga didatangi oleh tamu dari luar. Dentuman musik keras, bau asap rokok dan alkohol sudah beredar di sekeliling tempat itu. Chanyeol yang sejatinya bukan perokok dan tidak terbiasa dengan tempat seperti itu sedikit merasa sesak nafas dan memutuskan untuk membuka penutup kepalanya. Ia kemudian meraih segelas bir yang Sehun pesankan untuknya.

.

.

.

Dia adalah Wu Yifan atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Kris Wu. Laki-laki berusia 32 tahun, lajang, dan seorang pebisnis yang handal. Akhir pekan yang biasanya ia isi dengan bekerja lembur di perusahaan atau dengan membusuk di ruang kerja rumahnya kini sedikit berubah ketika ia –dengan terpaksa, menerima tawaran sahabatnya Luhan untuk mendatangi sebuah klub malam.

"Lihat mereka. Begitu muda. Naif. Mereka pikir mereka akan segera kaya dengan hanya bersenang-senang seperti itu." Ujar Luhan ketika pandangannya terarah pada segerombolan pemuda di lantai satu klub malam yang ia datangi bersama sahabatnya, Yifan.

Di kelas VVIP, mereka bisa melongok pengunjung lain klub malam itu dari lantai dua. Yifan menyesap _Scotch_ —wiski dari Skotlandia yang tadi ia pesan, sembari memperhatikan pemandangan di bawah. Apa yang Luhan katakan memang ada benarnya, tapi di dalam hatinya, sempat terbesit pikiran untuk bertukar tempat dengan pemuda-pemuda itu. Setidaknya mereka bisa bersenang-senang dan menikmati masa muda mereka tanpa harus terbebani oleh pekerjaan dan tuntutan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Pandangan Yifan terjatuh pada seorang pemuda dengan kostum bercorak hitam dan merah di antara kerumunan anak kuliahan itu. Di bawah sorot lampu _chandelier_ yang berwarna-warni, pemuda yang baru saja melepaskan penutup kepala kostumnya itu terlihat – _cute_ dan _adorable_ di saat yang bersamaan. Yifan mendengus ketika menyadari pendapatnya barusan. Dengan proporsi tubuh yang sempurna, bahkan dari kejauhan Yifan bisa melihat jelas bagaimana kostum itu membalut tubuh pemuda itu dengan _pas_. Yifan tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya ketika melihat bagian belakang tubuh pemuda itu –terutama pantat dan kaki jenjangnya. Kostum itu seperti kulit kedua yang menempel pada tubuh pemuda itu.

"Kau sepertinya sudah menentukan pilihan." Ujar Luhan ketika mengikuti arah pandangan Yifan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang begitu antusias mendengarkan pendapat Sehun mengenai penampilan seorang gadis yang memakai kostum _Nicky Minaj_ malam itu ketika seorang pelayan meletakkan sebuah gelas berisi minuman di hadapannya. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengernyit.

"Aku tidak memesan ini." Kata Chanyeol. Ia tidak berniat untuk menghabiskan uangnya di tempat ini.

"Seseorang membelikannya untukmu." Pelayan itu mendongak dan seolah menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol ketika pemuda itu mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Orang asing itu menanggukkan kepalanya sedikit ketika Chanyeol mendongak ke arahnya. Namun dengan penglihatan mata Chanyeol yang kurang baik membuat sosoknya terlihat samar bagi pemuda itu.

" _Wow_." Sehun meledeknya ketika Chanyeol menatap minuman berwarna keemasan di hadapannya.

"Uh, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Apa aku sebaiknya membuangnya saja?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan polosnya. Ia bukan seseorang yang berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini.

" _Come on_." Sehun memutar matanya melihat sahabatnya itu terlihat begitu amatir.

"Bagaimana kalau dia menaruh benda-benda aneh di dalam minuman ini?" Kata Chanyeol yang masih bersikukuh untuk tidak menyentuh minuman itu.

Sehun melirik ke arah orang asing tadi dan menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. " _He's hot, though_."

" _And_?"

" _And you should just relax and drink it_. Kapan lagi kau mencoba minuman mahal seperti ini?" Ujar Sehun tanpa beban.

Chanyeol mendengus. Mungkin Sehun ada benarnya. Chanyeol kemudian meraih gelas itu dan menyesap sedikit. Namun belum sempat ia menikmati minuman itu, seseorang tanpa sengaja menyenggol lengannya hingga minuman itu justru tumpah di atas kostumnya. Chanyeol mengumpat ketika hasil karyanya terlihat berantakan sekarang dengan noda basah di bagian dadanya.

Chanyeol sudah berniat untuk meluapkan kekesalannya ketika orang itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Pemuda itu akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berjalan ke arah toilet dengan tergesa.

Sementara itu Yifan yang sedari tadi masih memperhatikan pemuda berkostum Deadpool itu mendengus ketika mendapatkan hiburan gratis di hadapannya. Ia menenggak minuman yang tersisa di gelasnya ketika menyadari pemuda itu sudah bergerak dari tempatnya. Yifan tidak biasanya melakukan hal ini, tetapi entah kenapa malam ini ia seperti membuat pengecualian ketika ia mengikuti arah yang pemuda tadi tuju.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang melepas sarung tangannya di depan wastafel ketika seseorang masuk ke dalam toilet. Orang itu kemudian berdiri di samping Chanyeol dan menyalakan keran air sebelum mencuci tangannya. Chanyeol tanpa sadar menatap ke arah laki-laki di sampingnya itu melalui pantulan kaca di hadapannya. Tidak seperti kebanyakan tamu klub malam yang sedari tadi Chanyeol perhatikan di sekitarnya memakai pakaian kasual, laki-laki di sampingnya itu memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja berwarna senada dan rambut yang ditata begitu rapi.

"Kau sepertinya belum sempat menikmati minumannya?" Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba membuka suaranya.

Jantung Chanyeol tiba-tiba bekerja lebih keras dari sebelumnya dan memompa darah di dalam tubuhnya dalam kecepatan penuh.

" _Huh?_ "

Laki-laki itu sepertinya terhibur dengan ekspresi terkejut di wajah Chanyeol ketika ia tersenyum dengan mengulum bibirnya. Sehun memang benar. Jika benar laki-laki ini yang membelikannya minuman tadi, maka _he's so damn hot_. Chanyeol membuka dan menutup mulutnya ketika justru tidak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari sana.

Laki-laki yang berpostur tubuh lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter dari Chanyeol itu kini sudah mengeringkan tangannya menggunakan selembar tisue ketika ia kini menghadap ke arah Chanyeol sepenuhnya.

Chanyeol mendadak merasa gugup ketika laki-laki itu memandangnya dan seolah akan memakannya hidup-hidup. Dan seumur hidupnya, belum pernah ada seseorang yang menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya dengan se- _terus terang_ ini. _well,_ laki-laki ini terlihat tertarik padanya kan?

" _Nice costume._ " Ujar laki-laki itu.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak membaca makna tersirat dibaliknya. Laki-laki di sampingnya itu memang menarik, tapi Chanyeol tidak akan terperangkap semudah itu. Pemuda itu kembali fokus untuk menghilangkan noda basah di kostumnya dengan mengelapnya menggunakan tissue.

Yifan mendengus ketika ia tidak mendapatkan tanggapan seperti yang ia harapkan dari pemuda itu. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun Yifan kemudian berbalik dan berniat untuk meninggalkan toilet yang kebetulan sepi itu.

"Hanya itu?" Langkah kaki Yifan berhenti ketika mendengar suara _bass_ dari pemuda di belakangnya.

Chanyeol merutuki bibirnya yang tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan otaknya.

"Apanya yang hanya itu?" Tanya Yifan sembari membalikkan tubuhnya lagi. Ia yakin pemuda itu sedang mengajaknya berbicara.

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya tanpa sadar, membuat Yifan mengepalkan tangannya demi menahan diri.

"Kau membelikanku minuman hanya untuk memuji kostumku?"

Yifan menyeringai. Kali ini Yifan memutuskan untuk tidak menjadi Yifan yang seperti biasanya.

Sementara Chanyeol yang tidak siap hanya bisa mencengkeram lengan laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu ketika bibirnya dilumat dengan kasar. Yifan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga ia terhimpit di antara dinding toilet dan tubuhnya sendiri. Erangan Chanyeol tertahan ketika lidah Yifan sudah mulai menari di dalam mulutnya. Menjilat, membelit dan menggoda setiap sudut bibir Chanyeol membuat pemuda itu terengah dengan kepala yang mulai terasa ringan akibat ciuman yang memabukkan itu.

Chanyeol mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada bahu lebar Yifan ketika laki-laki itu bergerak dari pinggang menuju pantatnya. Telapak tangan Yifan yang besar berhasil meremas kedua bongkahan pantat milik Chanyeol meskipun terhalang oleh kostum berbahan latex tersebut.

" _Ah!"_ Chanyeol mengerang sekaligus mengernyit kesakitan ketika bagian belakang kepalanya terantuk dinding ketika Yifan mengangkat tubuh bagian bawahnya dan membuatnya semakin terperangkap di antara dinding dan tubuh Yifan. Chanyeol melingkarkan kedua kaki jenjangnya pada pinggang Yifan dan mengerang sekali lagi ketika dalam posisi itu, kejantanan keduanya bertemu.

Yifan menyecap saliva yang berceceran di sekitar mulut Chanyeol sebelum ia menjilat leher pemuda itu dan menghisapnya. Melakukan hal ini di tempat di mana orang bisa saja melihat mereka dengan mudah begitu memasuki toilet justru membuat adrenalin Chanyeol semakin memacu. Pemuda itu menopangkan seluruh berat badannya pada tubuh Yifan yang menyangga pantatnya dengan kedua tangan besarnya sementara pinggul Yifan mulai bergerak untuk menggesek kedua kejantanan mereka yang masih terhalang pakaian masing-masing.

Yifan sudah tergoda untuk melucuti kostum yang Chanyeol kenakan malam itu. Namun begitu melihat detail dan berbagai aksesoris yang tertempel di kostum itu membuat Yifan berpikir ulang. Ada ikat pinggang, sebuah kekang, dan otak Yifan sudah berhenti bekerja ketika sensasi memabukkan menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya manakala Chanyeol mengerang dengan suara _bass_ nya.

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya ketika ia mencapai puncaknya. Yifan masih sibuk memberikan tanda di leher pucatnya dengan pinggul yang masih belum berhenti bergerak untuk mengejar orgasmenya sendiri. Kedua tangannya akan sesekali meremas pantat Chanyeol membuat pemuda itu mengernyit.

Keduanya seperti baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah lari marathon ketika Yifan akhirnya menurunkan tubuh Chanyeol dari himpitan dinding dan tubuhnya. Bahu Chanyeol tertunduk di bahu Yifan dengan lemas. Selain noda di bagian dadanya yang belum kering, kini ada bagian lain dari kostumnya yang harus Chanyeol bersihkan. Pemuda itu akhirnya mendongakkan wajahnya yang dihiasi bulir keringat dan menatap Yifan yang menyeringai di hadapannya.

" _Good night, Deadpool_." Yifan mengecup pipi Chanyeol singkat sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ini adalah kali pertama bagi Chanyeol untuk berorgasme selain dengan tangannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian pada malam Halloween itu, tidak banyak yang berubah dalam kehidupan Chanyeol. Ia masih seorang anak kedua dari keluarga sederhana yang berasal dari Busan dan kini tengah berjuang menyelesaikan kuliahnya di sebuah universitas di Seoul. Sehun yang mengetahui apa yang Chanyeol dan orang asing lakukan padanya tidak henti-hentinya meledek bahkan setelah dua minggu dari kejadian itu.

"Kau seharusnya meminta nomor ponselnya." Kata Sehun ketika Chanyeol mencorat-coret di buku desainnya.

" _He liked my costume though_." Kata Chanyeol.

Sehun hanya mendengus.

Ponsel Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdering. Pemuda itu mengernyit ketika melihat nama kontak yang tertera pada layar ponselnya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan cukup jauh dari Sehun sebelum mengangkat teleponnya.

Sehun memandang ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang berubah murung ketika ia kembali untuk mengambil tasnya.

" _You okay?_ " Tanya Sehun ketika Chanyeol merapikan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

" _Yeah_."

Sehun mengernyit. Chanyeol tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Tapi pemuda itu tidak memaksanya untuk bercerita lebih lanjut karena Chanyeol akan berbicara padanya setelah ia siap.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kerja." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Pemuda itu baru saja mendapatkan telepon dari Ibunya yang mengabarkan bahwa kakak perempuannya baru saja kabur dari rumah bersama pacarnya dan membawa serta uang tabungan yang orang tuanya kumpulkan untuk biaya kuliah Chanyeol di Seoul. Pemuda itu sudah bekerja ekstra untuk biaya hidupnya sendiri selama kuliah, namun untuk biaya administrasi kuliah dan pembelian buku-buku yang dibutuhkannya, Chanyeol masih mengandalkan uang dari orang tuanya.

Kini, Chanyeol harus memutar otaknya untuk mendapatkan uang lebih demi kelanjutan pendidikannya. Uang administrasi kuliah tidak sedikit, dan akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama bagi orang tuanya untuk mengumpulkan uang mereka mulai dari awal lagi. Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang selama perjalanannya dari kampus menuju kafe tempat ia bekerja.

Selama bekerja, Chanyeol lebih banyak melamun dan tidak terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Beberapa kali ia membuat kesalahan dengan salah menerima pesanan dari para _customer_ yang datang ke Kafe itu.

"Aku mau segelas es Americano."

Chanyeol menyentuh monitor layar sentuh di hadapannya dan menghitung pesanan _customer_ itu.

"20 won. Kau mau membungkusnya? Kami akan tutup lima belas menit lagi." Kata Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar monitor.

"Aku akan meminumnya di sini." Kata _customer_ itu.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia kemudian menerima uang dari laki-laki itu sebelum menyerahkan sebuah benda yang akan bergetar ketika pesanannya selesai dibuat. Tidak sampai lima menit, pesanan laki-laki itu selesai.

" _Thank you, Deadpool_." Ujar laki-laki itu. Chanyeol yang awalnya hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan fokus untuk segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya kemudian mendongak.

Chanyeol menahan nafas dan membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar panggilan itu. Yifan menyeringai ketika ekspresi terkejut tergambar jelas di wajah Chanyeol. Ia sepertinya tidak asing dengan ekspresi itu dan Yifan cukup terhibur olehnya.

Di antara semua tempat yang ada, kenapa Chanyeol harus bertemu kembali dengan orang asing itu di tempat kerjanya? Chanyeol yang salah tingkah kemudian berusaha menyibukkan diri ketika Yifan menempati tempat duduk yang membuatnya leluasa untuk memperhatikan Chanyeol yang berdiri di balik konter.

Hari ini pasti adalah hari sialnya. Setelah kehilangan uang yang akan menunjang masa depannya, Chanyeol juga harus bertemu kembali orang yang tidak ia harapkan. Bukannya apa-apa, tetapi Chanyeol masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian malam itu dan bertemu kembali dengannya sungguh tidak membantu.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan shiftnya malam itu, Chanyeol yang sudah begitu lelah kemudian berjalan menuju tempat tinggalnya selama kuliah di Seoul. Sebuah kamar kecil dengan dapur dan kamar mandi. Namun tempat itu berada di posisi strategis karena berada di dekat kampus sekaligus tempat ia bekerja sehingga Chanyeol tidak perlu menghabiskan banyak uang untuk membayar biaya transportasi.

Dan baru beberapa meter Chanyeol meninggalkan kafe itu, sebuah mobil sedan mewah berhenti di sampingnya membuat Chanyeol seketika menoleh. Kaca jendelanya yang terbuka membuat Chanyeol dengan mudah melihat siapa pengemudinya.

"Butuh tumpangan?" Tanya Yifan berusaha tersenyum agar ia tidak dianggap seperti _stalker_ dan sejenisnya karena ia memang sengaja menunggu hingga Chanyeol pulang.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak. Terima kasih."

Yifan kemudian menghentikan mesin mobilnya dan keluar dari dalamnya.

"Aku tahu aku pasti terlihat seperti orang aneh dan mencurigakan saat ini, tapi seingatku aku masih berhutang segelas minuman padamu." Kata Yifan.

Laki-laki itu masih memakai setelan jas dengan rambut yang ditata rapi. Namun kali ini ia memakai sebuah kacamata yang membuatnya jauh terlihat dewasa dibandingkan ketika di klub malam kala itu. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau mau mengajakku minum?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika ia sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi. Pemuda itu mendengus pelan.

Yifan sepertinya bernafas lega ketika Chanyeol menangkap maksudnya.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan. Dan uh—kau sudah legal kan? Maksudku usiamu?" Tanya Yifan memastikan.

Chanyeol mendengus. Tentu saja usianya legal untuk sekedar masuk ke dalam klub malam atau minum alkohol. Chanyeol memandang ke arah laki-laki di hadapannya itu sambil memikirkan untung-rugi dari menerima ajakannya. Tetapi Chanyeol rasa tidak ada salahnya menghabiskan waktu di tengah pikirannya yang sedang penat.

Yifan kemudian membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Chanyeol sebelum ia sendiri masuk dan duduk di balik kemudi.

Chanyeol melemparkan tas berisi buku-buku kuliahnya di jok belakang begitu saja dan menyamankan diri di kursi penumpang di samping Yifan.

"Ini hanya ajakan minum biasa atau kau berpikir kalau kau akan meniduriku setelah ini?"

Chanyeol adalah seorang _virgin, perjaka_ atau entah apapun namanya untuk seseorang yang belum pernah berhubungan seks dengan orang lain. Dan ia juga bukanlah seorang mesum yang bisa sekasual itu membicarakan hal intim dengan orang asing yang baru sekali ia temui. Tapi ia seolah tidak bisa menghentikan mulutnya sendiri kala itu.

Yifan menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya dan melirik ke arah Chanyeol di sampingnya. " _Yes_."

Bulu halus di sekitar leher Chanyeol bergidik. Dan melakukan seks pertama kali dengan orang asing sepertinya bukanlah ide yang buruk. Atau mungkin kepala Chanyeol sedang tidak dalam kondisi bagus sehingga ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Mobil mewah itu melaju dengan suara mesin yang menderu pelan.

"Berapa usiamu?" Tanya Yifan ketika mereka sudah duduk di bar dan seorang bartender sedang menyiapkan minuman mereka.

Pria itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai Wu Yifan. Sebuah nama yang cukup asing bagi lidah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "19 tahun. Aku berani bertaruh usiamu dua kali lipat denganku. 40 tahun?" Ucap Chanyeol setengah bercanda.

Yifan menggigit bibirnya sebelum menyesap minuman yang disodorkan bartender di hadapan mereka.

"34 tahun." Jawabnya kemudian yang membuat Chanyeol sukses menumpahkan kembali minuman yang ia tenggak.

Yifan mengusap punggung Chanyeol ketika pemuda itu meraih tissue dan mengelap mulutnya setelah hampir tersedak minuman beralkohol itu.

"Kau terlihat terkejut." Komentar Yifan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu keberatan dengan hal itu.

Chanyeol melirik ke arahnya. "Aku tahu kau sudah tua, tapi tidak setua itu." Kata Chanyeol dengan kilat jahil di matanya.

Yifan menarik sudut bibirnya. Sebuah gestur yang membuat Chanyeol tidak bosan untuk menatapnya.

Keduanya kemudian larut dalam obrolan yang tidak tentu arahnya. Chanyeol akan tertawa ketika Yifan berusaha membuat sebuah lelucon dan sesekali pandangan keduanya bertemu dalam diam ketika mereka menikmati minuman masing-masing.

Hari sial Chanyeol ini tidak berakhir buruk ketika alkohol membantunya sedikit untuk melupakan permasalahan yang sedang memenuhi kepalanya. Namun pada gelas kelimanya, Chanyeol sudah mulai mabuk dan terkikik pada setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Yifan.

" _Look_. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa punya jari sepanjang dan sebesar ini." Ujar Chanyeol sambil tertawa mendengar kalimatnya sendiri. Tangan kirinya meraih jemari milik Yifan dan menyentuhnya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa saja yang bisa mereka lakukan." Kata Yifan.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba terdiam. Keduanya saling berpandangan. Dan entah siapa yang memulai lebih dulu, tetapi mereka berdua sudah saling melumat bibir satu sama lain. Yifan yang masih memiliki kesadarannya meraih pinggang Chanyeol dan sedikit menarik pemuda itu agar berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Tempatku?" Tanya Yifan yang kemudian Chanyeol jawab dengan melumat bibir Yifan dengan kasar.

.

.

.

" _Ah! Nh! Ah!_ " Chanyeol mendesah hebat ketika Yifan menusukkan kejantanannya agar menumbuk sebuah titik kenikmatan di dalam tubuh Chanyeol yang terlentang dengan ujung kepalanya yang hampir menyentuh lantai.

Tubuh bagian bawah Chanyeol yang sedang dimonopoli Yifan berada di atas tempat tidur dan berguncang setiap kali Yifan menggerakkan pinggulnya. Efek alkohol dan kelihaian Yifan yang memanjakan tubuhnya membuat Chanyeol seperti kehilangan akal sehatnya saat itu.

Yifan menggeram dan merubah posisi mereka agar Chanyeol tidak terjatuh ke lantai. Chanyeol meremas sprei putih di bawahnya ketika gerakan pinggul Yifan semakin liar hingga membuat ranjang empuk itu berderit.

Ini adalah seks pertama bagi Chanyeol dan ia sudah hampir meraih orgasmenya yang kedua malam itu. Yifan menyentuh wajah Chanyeol dan mengusap ibu jarinya pada bibir bawah Chanyeol ketika pemuda itu terus menyuarakan kenikmatannya. Laki-laki yang lebih tua itu memejamkan matanya ketika Chanyeol menghisap ibu jarinya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Chanyeol! Ngh—" Yifan menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kejantanan pemuda itu dan membantunya meraih orgasme karena miliknya pun semakin dekat.

Nafas Chanyeol semakin tersengal ketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya dengan kedua mata terpejam. Pemuda itu meraih puncaknya sembari meneriakkan nama Yifan yang baru ia ketahui di dalam mobil selama perjalanan menuju bar tadi.

Yifan yang sudah menahan orgasmenya sendiri kemudian menyusul setelahnya. Laki-laki itu menumpahkan cairan kenikmatannya di dalam kondom yang ia pakai sementara tubuh mereka dibanjiri keringat.

.

.

.

Pada keesokan harinya, Chanyeol yang sebelumnya terlelap dibangunkan oleh suara ponselnya yang berdering. Dengan mata pedih akibat rasa kantuk yang masih menggelayut dan tubuhnya yang entah kenapa terasa seperti akan remuk, Chanyeol berhasil menemukan ponselnya di saku celana jeansnya yang sudah terlipat rapi bersama sweater yang semalam ia pakai.

" _Huh?"_ Chanyeol menggerutu ketika mendengar suara Sehun di seberang.

"Kau membolos hari ini? Aku tidak melihatmu di kampus. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada suara khawatir.

Chanyeol yang akhirnya sadar kemudian melihat ke arah sekelilingnya. Ia berada di sebuah kamar dengan ranjang berukuran _king size_ dan wangi _aromatherapy_ memenuhi hidungnya. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya ketika ia sadar bahwa di balik selimut itu, ia tidak mengenakan pakaian bahkan sehelai benang pun. Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba panik kemudian menutup teleponnya sebelum berjanji pada sahabatnya itu untuk meneleponnya lagi nanti.

Setelah memakai celana boxer dan sweaternya, Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari kamar itu dengan langkah berjengit. Tidak ada foto atau benda apapun yang bisa mengungkapkan identitas pemilik apartemen itu. Tapi jika ingatan Chanyeol tidak mengelabuinya, ia pergi dengan orang asing yang ia temui di klub malam di perayaan Halloween. Pemuda itu masih belum menemukan si pemilik rumah, namun ia samar-samar mendengar percikan air.

Di bagian samping ruang utama apartemen itu, dengan dibatasi sebuah pintu kaca, Chanyeol mendapati sebuah kolam renang yang saat ini beriak dan menandakan ada seseorang yang sedang berenang di dalamnya. Chanyeol melangkah tanpa alas kaki menuju kolam renang itu. Ia kemudian disuguhi oleh pemandangan otot punggung Yifan yang bergerak untuk mengakomodasi lengannya yang membelah air. Yifan berhenti sejenak ketika ia berada di ujung kolam renang dan menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang berdiri dengan kaki di dekat pintu.

Pria itu kemudian keluar dari kolam dengan hanya memakai celana ketat sebatas paha sebelum meraih handuk yang ia letakkan di sebuah kursi. Chanyeol sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak menjelajahi tubuh Yifan yang terpampang di hadapannya kala itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Yifan berbasa-basi sebelum melemparkan handuknya dan memakai _bath robe_ kali ini.

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia merasa canggung dan tidak tahu bagaimana harus berinteraksi dengan orang itu. Angin di akhir musim gugur berhembus di ruang terbuka itu dan membuat Chanyeol sedikit bergidik.

" _It's cold_. _Let's get inside_." Kata Yifan sambil mengikat tali bathrobenya dan berjalan mendahului Chanyeol yang mengekor di belakang.

Ketika Yifan menawarinya sarapan, pemuda itu mendapati bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 pagi dan ia benar-benar melewatkan kelas paginya. Chanyeol menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dan menyesap kopi yang Yifan sodorkan. Ia mengernyit begitu rasa pahit menyapa lidahnya.

" _Uh,_ aku pikir aku akan pulang sekarang." Kata Chanyeol.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa naik bis atau—"

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang menggunakan mobilku."

Chanyeol menjilat lidahnya. Ia juga sebenarnya tidak mempunyai uang yang cukup di dalam dompetnya saat ini untuk sekedar naik bis atau naik taksi menuju tempat tinggalnya.

" _Fine_. Aku akan memakai celanaku dulu."

Yifan mengangguk ketika Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamarnya lagi.

Ketika Chanyeol selesai memakai seluruh pakaiannya kembali, pandangannya terjatuh pada sebuah dompet berwarna kecokelatan yang terletak di atas meja nakas. Dompet itu terlihat tebal dan penuh. Dan demi memenuhi rasa ingin tahunya, Chanyeol menghampiri dompet itu dan membukanya. Sejumlah uang tunai dalam pecahan paling besar –dan bahkan ada dolar di dalamnya, kartu identitas, kartu kredit dan debit. Chanyeol mendengus ketika Yifan tidak berbohong mengenai usianya. Pemuda itu sempat tergoda untuk mengantongi beberapa lembar uang yang mungkin Yifan tidak akan sadari hilang dari dompetnya, namun hal itu urung ia lakukan ketika Yifan melongok dari pintu masuk.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Chanyeol menjatuhkan dompet itu dan mengangguk ke arah Yifan.

.

.

.

Kala itu Chanyeol tidak henti-hentinya menatap ke arah layar ponselnya dengan nanar. Sejak pulang dari apartemen Yifan, ia tahu bahwa ia seharusnya menolak ketika pria itu meminta nomor ponselnya, tetapi Chanyeol yang ingin segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya kemudian memberikannya begitu saja tanpa berpikir panjang. Jadilah sekarang ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak ketika Yifan mengiriminya sebuah pesan.

 **Kau ada waktu luang malam ini? Bagaimana kalau makan malam?**

Chanyeol mengetikkan balasannya dengan gerakan cepat. **You're just an old pervert guy, aren't you?**

 **Not as pervert as you. My treat?**

Chanyeol mendengus dan ia tidak bisa mengendalikan kedua sudut bibirnya yang tertarik ketika membaca pesan itu. Selain itu, ia juga tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menerima tawaran itu.

Chanyeol masih dalam keadaan frustrasi di mana ia belum menemukan cara untuk mengatasi masalah finansialnya. Dan entah ia harus bersyukur atau apa, karena pertemuannya dengan Yifan membuatnya bisa menikmati makanan enak dan minuman beralkohol meskipun dalam keadaan bangkrut.

Yifan memastikan perut Chanyeol sudah penuh dengan makanan dan minuman yang disukainya sebelum ia membawanya pulang dan bercinta dengan pemuda itu sampai pagi. Sementara Chanyeol hanya bisa menikmati permainan sementara itu. Ia tahu bahwa mereka berdua hanya bersenang-senang dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Yifan beberapa kali tidaklah seburuk yang Chanyeol bayangkan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol yang pagi itu baru saja diantar pulang oleh Yifan ke rumahnya kemudian segera membersihkan diri dan berangkat menuju kampus. Pemuda itu bertemu Sehun yang segera mengawasinya dengan pandangan mencibir ketika menemukan sebuah ruam kemerahan di leher Chanyeol.

"Aku jarang melihatmu selain di kampus akhir-akhir ini. Kau biasanya menghabiskan waktu di tempatku kalau tidak bekerja." Ujar Sehun.

Chanyeol memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi dan hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau bisa bersenang-senang dengan siapa pun, tapi kau juga tidak bisa melupakan aku begitu saja." Ujar Sehun lagi.

Chanyeol meringis. " _Jealous?_ "

Sehun mendengus. " _Hell no_."

"Kau sudah makan siang? Aku ingin makan _ddeobokki_." Kata Sehun seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Aku akan lihat apakah ada uang tersisa di dompetku." Kata Chanyeol sebelum meraih dompet di dalam tasnya.

Pemuda itu benar-benar harus berhemat dan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak menghabiskan uangnya dengan membeli hal-hal yang tidak begitu penting bahkan untuk makannya sendiri. Jika bukan karena ajakan Yifan beberapa kali, bisa-bisa Chanyeol hanya akan memakan mie instan dalam seminggu ini. Pemuda itu mematung ketika ia melihat isi dompetnya.

"Kau membawa mobilmu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

" _Yeah?_ "

"Aku pinjam sebentar."

Dengan kebingungan, Sehun menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba panik dan berlari menuju tempat parkir. Dengan tergesa-gesa Chanyeol mengendarai mobil sahabatnya itu menuju tempat yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya.

Chanyeol tidak perlu menekan bel ketika ia memilih untuk menggedor pintu apartemen itu. Ini baru jam satu siang dan kalau ia tidak salah dengar, Yifan mengatakan bahwa ia akan berada di rumah sampai sore nanti. Gedoran pintu itu semakin keras ketika si pemilik tidak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Chanyeol bisa saja menelepon Yifan untuk menanyakan masalah ini, tetapi emosi yang tiba-tiba menggebu di dadanya membuat Chanyeol memilih untuk menghampiri laki-laki itu langsung.

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu apartemen itu terbuka dan menampakkan keadaan Yifan yang seperti baru bangun tidur. Chanyeol melemparkan beberapa lembar uang tunai yang Yifan selipkan ke dalam dompetnya tanpa sepengetahuannya ke wajah pria itu.

"Ambil uangmu. Aku bukan pelacur." Kata Chanyeol dengan emosi dalam kalimatnya.

Yifan mengernyit dan memandang uang yang berhamburan ke lantai di hadapannya. Laki-laki itu kemudian menarik tangan Chanyeol ketika pemuda itu berusaha meninggalkannya.

"Chanyeol, tunggu—"

Chanyeol menampik tangan Yifan dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau pikir karena aku membiarkanmu membelikanku makanan maka kau punya hak untuk memberiku uang juga?"

"Chanyeol, _please_. Masuklah. Aku akan jelaskan di dalam." Kata Yifan sembari melirik ke arah lorong apartemen itu. Ia yakin tetangganya akan mendengar percakapan mereka di tempat ini.

Chanyeol sudah akan mengabaikan Yifan ketika ia melihat pandangan itu. Setelah menghela nafas, Chanyeol kemudian mengikuti Yifan masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Kau mau teh?" Kata Yifan dengan ekspresi wajah begitu tenang.

" _Aish_." Chanyeol yang merasa frustrasi sudah akan memukul wajah pria yang berusia 15 tahun lebih tua darinya itu ketika Yifan berhasil menahan tangannya.

"Aku melihatmu ketika kau memeriksa dompetku waktu itu." Kata Yifan tanpa melepaskan pergelangan tangan Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Tangannya jatuh terkulai ketika Yifan melepaskannya.

"Aku tidak mengambil uangmu. Aku hanya memeriksa identitasmu." Gumam Chanyeol berusaha membela diri.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku juga melihat pandangan itu. Chanyeol, dengar—"

Yifan melangkah sedikit demi sedikit untuk mendekati tubuh Chanyeol yang tingginya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya.

"Kau sedang membutuhkan uang, _kan?_ "

Chanyeol memandang nyalang ke arah Yifan. Ia sudah bersiap untuk berteriak atau memukul pria itu lagi ketika Yifan meneruskan. "Dengar, aku melakukan hal ini bukan karena kasihan atau apa, kalau kau berpikir seperti itu."

"Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu." Umpat Chanyeol yang masih belum mengerti.

"Aku tahu, Chanyeol. Aku memberimu uang karena aku menyukaimu dan ingin tetap bertemu denganmu."

Pandangan Chanyeol melembut. Yifan memang lebih dewasa dan tahu bagaimana menghadapi anak kecil sepertinya.

"Jadi maksudmu kau mau menjadi _Sugar Daddy_ ku atau sejenisnya?"

Yifan mendengus. Namun senyuman dan tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya. "Kau mau menyebutnya seperti itu?"

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pemuda itu ikut tersenyum dan emosi tiba-tiba menguap darinya begitu saja. Pesona dari laki-laki yang usianya terpaut jauh darinya adalah sesuatu hal yang berbahaya. Chanyeol kemudian memunguti uang yang berjatuhan di samping pintu masuk apartemen Yifan tadi sebelum menghampiri pria itu.

" _Uh,_ aku tidak menginginkan uangmu tapi aku juga tidak akan menolaknya. Aku— _mph_ " belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yifan sudah melumat bibirnya hingga membuat Chanyeol hampir kehabisan nafas.

" _Let me be your Sugar Daddy_." Bisik Yifan di samping telinganya membuat nafas Chanyeol menderu.

Chanyeol merasa hal ini salah, tapi entah kenapa semuanya terasa benar kala itu.

.

.

.

Pemuda yang berstatus mahasiswa sekaligus bekerja _part time_ sebagai seorang waiter di Kafe itu sedang sibuk mencari pekerjaan tambahan lain ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Yifan mengiriminya sebuah pesan. Laki-laki itu sedang berada di New York untuk urusan bisnis dan ia masih sempat mengirimi Chanyeol pesan di antara kesibukannya.

 **How's my baby doing?**

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya membaca pesan itu. **Stop sending me messages, pervert.**

 **Awwww. I miss you tho :( facetime?**

Chanyeol mendesah sebelum membalasnya lagi. **My phone is as old as you** _ **.**_

Dan ketika Yifan kembali dari perjalanan bisnisnya beberapa hari kemudian, ia langsung menyeret Chanyeol menuju ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan begitu mereka bertemu.

"Kau suka yang mana?" Tanya Yifan tanpa ekspresi ketika seorang penjaga toko _gadget_ itu menawari mereka deretan ponsel yang harganya cukup mahal.

Wajah Chanyeol memerah ketika penjaga toko itu mengawasinya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya." Kata Chanyeol sambil berlalu dari toko itu ketika Yifan menahan lengannya.

"Chanyeol..."

"Ponselku masih bekerja dengan baik. Aku tidak perlu membeli baru."

"Ini hadiah dariku untukmu. _Come on_."

" _No, Yifan._ "

"Chanyeol..."

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol menerima ponsel keluaran terbaru berwarna _silver_ yang Yifan belikan untuknya itu dengan setengah terpaksa.

.

.

.

"Wow. Ponselmu baru?" Tanya Sehun ketika Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari ruang akademik kampus.

"Aku menemukannya di Kafe." Kata Chanyeol dan mengantongi ponselnya itu agar Sehun tidak membahasnya lagi.

"Pfftt. Beruntung sekali. Aku kira kau menerimanya dari orang yang meninggalkan tanda di lehermu kemarin." Ucap Sehun dengan bercanda.

Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol berubah. Perasaan tidak nyaman membuat dadanya tiba-tiba sesak. Ia baru saja membayarkan uang kuliahnya untuk semester ini sebagian dengan menggunakan gaji yang diterimanya. Ia juga mengajukan dispensasi agar pembayaran kuliahnya bisa ditangguhkan setidaknya sampai ia benar-benar punya cukup uang untuk melunasinya.

Sepulang dari kerja, Yifan sudah menunggu dengan mobil mewahnya terparkir di samping Kafe. Tanpa berkata apapun, Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobil Yifan dan membiarkan pria itu mengendarainya ke apartemennya seperti biasa.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat—murung?" Yifan mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau punya sesuatu untuk menghilangkan sakit kepala?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika ia membanting tubuhnya di atas sofa.

" _Uh,_ aspirin? Atau seks?"

"Ugh, mungkin _vodka_ atau _whiskey_?"

Yifan tertawa dan membuka kulkasnya. "Ada apa? Kau ada masalah?"

Yifan menyodorkan sebotol bir pada Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin pemuda itu mabuk di mana hal itu justru akan menambah rasa sakit di kepalanya.

Chanyeol menggeleng dan meneguk minuman itu. Namun ekspresi wajahnya yang tidak kunjung berubah membuat Yifan meletakkan telapak tangannya yang besar pada pipi Chanyeol.

"Katakan padaku. Aku akan membantumu. Kau butuh uang?" Tanya Yifan dengan kedua alisnya terpaut. Wajahnya mengungkapkan ekspresi kekhawatiran.

Tetapi Chanyeol justru tertawa dan hampir menyemburkan bir di dalam mulutnya.

"Kau pasti selalu mengira bahwa penyebab dari setiap permasalahanku adalah uang _kan?_ " Tanya Chanyeol.

Yifan meletakkan birnya dan mendekatkan tempat duduknya di samping Chanyeol.

"Kau berpikir begitu? Chanyeol, aku tidak bermaksud untuk merendahkanmu dengan menghubungkan segala permasalahanmu dengan uang. Aku hanya ingin kau sedikit terbebas dari stres atau entah beban apapun itu yang disebabkan oleh uang. Aku benar-benar ingin membantumu." Jelas Yifan.

Chanyeol mengalihkan wajahnya ketika ia melihat kilat ketulusan dari wajah Yifan. Pemuda itu tidak ingin mempercayainya, karena ia sadar bahwa ketulusan dan semua yang terjadi di sekitarnya hanyalah omong kosong.

Chanyeol akhirnya memandang Yifan dengan kedua matanya yang besar dan di sekitarnya kini dihiasi dengan kantung mata kehitaman.

Pada suatu malam ketika mereka selesai bercinta dan Chanyeol masih punya cukup energi untuk membuka matanya, Yifan pernah bertanya mengenai kehidupan Chanyeol seperti di mana ia kuliah, jurusan apa yang ia ambil, bahkan apa cita-citanya. Yifan tidak pernah mendengar seseorang berbicara mengenai cita-citanya seantusias Chanyeol kala itu.

"Dan apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membalas apa yang sudah kau berikan padaku? Dengan seks?" Rasa tidak nyaman menggelayut di dada pemuda itu. Tapi Chanyeol justru tertawa mendengar pertanyaannya sendiri. Bukankah hal itu sudah jelas?

"Kau pikir seks yang selama ini kita lakukan adalah sebagai balasan atas semua yang sudah aku berikan padamu?"

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Yifan. " _It's not?_ "

Yifan terdiam. Ia kemudian meraih kembali birnya dan meneguk cairan itu untuk membasahi tenggorokannya.

Yifan adalah orang dewasa yang mampu memikirkan setiap permasalahannya dengan kepala dingin dan bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Chanyeol sudah tergoda untuk menceritakan permasalahannya pada Yifan ketika ia memutuskan untuk mengurungkannya. Ia hanya akan semakin membuat Yifan kasihan padanya, dan Chanyeol tidak ingin menambah daftar panjang hal-hal yang Yifan lakukan untuknya.

Chanyeol meletakkan botol birnya di meja dan mendekatkan diri pada Yifan yang mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya dengan matanya yang tajam. Pemuda itu kemudian melepaskan kacamata Yifan dan mengecup bibirnya pelan.

" _So beer is not good enough for you_?" Ujar Yifan ketika Chanyeol melepaskan kancing kemejanya satu per satu.

" _Shut up_." Chanyeol mengecup rahang Yifan dan sesekali memberikan gigitan kecil di tempat itu dan sekitar lehernya.

Yifan yang merasa cukup terkesan ketika Chanyeol memulai inisiatif untuk menyentuhnya terlebih dahulu memutuskan untuk menikmatinya. Laki-laki itu awalnya berniat untuk sekedar bermain-main dengan pemuda itu, ia punya cukup uang untuk melakukan permainan ini, tetapi setiap kali ia bertemu pemuda itu, Yifan sering kali menanyakan kembali niatannya.

Chanyeol yang membiarkan kancing kemeja Yifan terbuka begitu saja tanpa melepasnya kemudian menggerakkan tangannya pada ikat pinggang yang melingkar pada pinggang Yifan. Pemuda itu melumat bibir Yifan sementara tangannya bekerja untuk melepaskan ikat pinggang itu.

Kejantanan Yifan sudah setengah menegang ketika Chanyeol mengeluarkannya dari celananya. Pemuda yang sebelumnya belum pernah melakukan oral seks itu kemudian hanya mengikuti instingnya dan memindah tempatnya hingga kini duduk di lantai di antara kedua kaki Yifan yang terbuka di atas sofa.

Yifan memejamkan matanya merasakan jilatan pertama Chanyeol pada penisnya yang semakin menegang sempurna. Jilatan itu kemudian berubah menjadi hisapan ketika Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan sensasi di mulutnya. Nafas Yifan mulai menderu dan ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menggerakkan pinggulnya ketika Chanyeol menghisapnya semakin dalam.

Rasa hangat dan basah melingkupi kejantanan Yifan dan ia menggeram ketika Chanyeol menjilat kedua bola kembarnya juga. Chanyeol kemudian memasukkan kembali kejantanan Yifan ke dalam mulutnya sebelum menatap laki-laki itu dengan mata besarnya.

"Chanyeol..." Yifan menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika tangannya mengusap rambut Chanyeol yang sedikit basah oleh keringat ke belakang.

Chanyeol mengerang ketika ujung kejantanan Yifan menumbuk pangkal tenggorokannya. Pemuda itu menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit ketika ia hampir tersedak olehnya. Yifan yang tanpa sadar menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat Chanyeol mencengkeram pahanya.

Precum yang keluar dari kejantanan Yifan memenuhi mulut Chanyeol. Pemuda itu menelannya begitu saja dan menghisap Yifan sebelum menggerakkan mulutnya untuk membantu Yifan mengejar orgasmenya. Kepala Yifan mendongak dengan mulut sedikit terbuka ketika ia akhirnya menyemburkan cairan kental miliknya.

Cairan itu mengenai sebagian bibir bawah dan dagu Chanyeol ketika pemuda itu melepaskan kejantanan Yifan yang masih berkedut untuk menikmati sisa orgasmenya. Chanyeol meraih tissue dari atas meja dan membersihkan wajahnya dari cairan berwarna putih itu. Nafas Yifan masih tersengal ketika ia menarik leher Chanyeol dan melumat bibirnya. Chanyeol mengerang karena ia masih bisa merasakan cairan Yifan di mulutnya dan pria itu sudah melumat bibirnya seolah tidak peduli.

"Jadi apa yang sudah aku lakukan hingga aku berhak mendapatkan hal itu malam ini?" Tanya Yifan mengarah pada _blowjob_ yang Chanyeol berikan untuknya.

Chanyeol mengangkat salah satu alisnya karena ia sendiri juga tidak mengetahui motifnya sendiri melakukan hal itu. Ia pikir hal itu adalah spontanitas dan demi mencairkan suasana di antara mereka berdua yang tiba-tiba canggung.

Namun Chanyeol menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya dan menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk di atas kedua paha Yifan. Pemuda itu melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada bahu Yifan sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kiri pria itu.

" _I just want to be good for Daddy_." Bisik Chanyeol yang membuat bulu-bulu halus di setiap jengkal tubuh Yifan berdiri.

Pria itu menggeram sebelum mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar terbaring di atas sofa.

Chanyeol mungkin masih merasa salah dengan hubungan tidak bernama yang ia jalani dengan Yifan sekarang. Ia mendapatkan uang, makanan enak dan bahkan barang-barang bagus dari laki-laki itu kemudian melakukan seks dengannya. Tapi perasaan bersalah saat ini menjadi urusan kesekian ketika Chanyeol justru sibuk menghalau perasaan aneh yang muncul setiap kali ia berada di dekat Yifan.

BERSAMBUNG

 _Well, it seems like I've become the pathetic, easily triggered and perverted fangirl. Enjoy!_

 _Credit title to Karmin's Sugar._

 _Ooohhh sugar~ I can't think about anybody else but you~ anybody else but you~_

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review ^^

PS. _Still can't get over CY's Deadpool costume I wish to grab his petit ass on it #what_

Dengan cinta,

Mt_Chan.


	2. Chapter 2

Park Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya perlahan ketika cahaya matahari mulai menyengat wajahnya dari jendela kaca yang dibiarkan terbuka sejak semalam. Pemuda berusia 19 tahun itu melihat ke arah sekelilingnya dan mendapati bahwa ia terbangun di sebuah tempat yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Chanyeol kemudian meraih ponselnya untuk melihat bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 pagi. Hari Minggu seperti ini memang waktu yang tepat untuk bermalas-malasan ketika bukannya bangkit, ia justru meregangkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk itu sebelum menarik selimut kembali.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya dan disambut dengan pemandangan yang cukup _menyegarkan_ bagi matanya. Bagaimana tidak, jika Yifan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit tubuh bagian bawahnya saja. Chanyeol memperhatikan setiap jengkal tubuh Yifan yang terekspos dan menampilkan gumpalan _abs_ dan otot yang membuat siapa saja menelan ludah, termasuk dirinya.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?" Yifan membuka suaranya.

Pipi Chanyeol bersemu ketika ia ketahuan sedang memperhatikan setiap lekuk tubuh Yifan.

Yifan yang baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan rutinnya setiap akhir pekan pagi yaitu berenang kemudian meraih sebuah cerutu dari kotak yang ia letakkan di salah satu laci mejanya dan menyalakannya.

Chanyeol masih berbaring di tempat tidur Yifan ketika tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas di kepalanya. Pemuda itu menyingkap selimutnya dan berlari ke luar kamar yang membuat Yifan mengernyit karena tingkah anehnya.

" _Sit down_." Perintah Chanyeol yang kembali ke dalam kamar sambil menenteng buku sketsa dan peralatannya.

Yifan yang sama sekali tidak bergerak membuat Chanyeol mendecakkan lidahnya dan menghampiri laki-laki itu. Chanyeol mendorong pelan tubuh _topless_ Yifan di atas sebuah sofa sebelum ia sendiri duduk di atas tempat tidur Yifan lagi sambil membuka buku sketsanya.

Yifan menghisap cerutunya sembari memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Chanyeol yang kini mulai menggerakkan pensilnya di atas buku sketsa itu dengan sesekali melirik ke arahnya.

"Kau begitu terobsesi denganku?" Tanya Yifan.

Chanyeol meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya dan memberi isyarat agar Yifan tidak berbicara. Laki-laki itu tertawa melihat gestur itu.

Chanyeol yang begitu fokus dengan apa yang dilakukannya justru membuatnya terlihat begitu seksi di mata Yifan. Dengan memakai kaos polos berwarna putih yang terlalu besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya serta rambut berantakan setelah bangun tidur membuat Yifan begitu menahan diri untuk tidak segera meraup Chanyeol saat itu juga.

"Kau suka bahan celana apa?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menggaruk dahinya.

Yifan menatapnya sekilas sebelum mengetukkan cerutunya di atas asbak.

"Mungkin _Thaisilk_ atau _Corduroy_?" Yifan mengangkat bahunya. Laki-laki itu tidak memiliki bahan celana favorit yang begitu spesifik.

" _Corduroy, seriously_?" Chanyeol menarik sudut bibirnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pekerjaannya.

Ketika Yifan sudah hampir menghabiskan satu batang cerutu di tangannya, Chanyeol akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yifan. Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengawasi hasil kerjanya.

" _Show me_." Kata Yifan dengan suara dalamnya.

Chanyeol bangkit dari atas tempat tidur dengan ragu-ragu dan berjalan ke arah Yifan yang duduk dengan salah satu kakinya ia lipat di kaki lainnya.

Yifan menerima buku sketsa itu dan memperhatikan setiap coretan yang Chanyeol buat. Gambaran itu tidak terlalu mendetail tapi siapa pun yang melihatnya akan tahu bahwa sosok itu adalah Yifan dengan posisi tubuh yang sedang duduk memakai sebuah celana panjang tanpa alas kaki dengan kemeja yang ia biarkan terbuka tanpa terkancing dan sebuah cerutu di sela jemarinya.

Mahasiswa jurusan _Clothing design_ itu terlihat gugup ketika Yifan sedang menilai hasil sketsanya. Yifan kemudian meletakkan buku sketsa Chanyeol tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi wajah apapun.

"Aku akan membuatkan celana aslinya dan bukan hanya sketsanya untukmu lain kali." Kata Chanyeol berusaha mencairkan suasana yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba terasa canggung.

Cerutu Yifan masih menyala di atas asbak ketika Yifan menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang berdiri dengan kaku di hadapannya.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyesali kalimat yang ia ucapkan karena ia seolah berharap akan ada lain kali –masa depan, bersama Yifan.

Sudah beberapa Minggu keduanya bertemu satu sama lain. Mereka sepakat untuk tidak menamai hubungan yang mereka jalani. Hubungan tidak bernama itu hingga saat ini masih memberikan keuntungan bagi keduanya. Seks, kehadiran satu sama lain, dan uang –untuk Chanyeol. Pemuda itu sempat menggoda Yifan mengenai perbedaan usia di antara mereka yang cukup kentara dengan menganggapnya sebagai seorang _Sugar Daddy_ atau yang dalam prakteknya adalah seseorang yang menjalin hubungan intim dengan seseorang yang lebih muda dengannya dan sanggup memberikan uang dan memenuhi semua kebutuhan _baby_ nya sebagai kompensasi.

"Kau yakin aku akan terlihat cocok dengan pakaian hasil desainmu?" Tanya Yifan sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Dan Chanyeol sudah cukup hafal dengan kilat nafsu di mata Yifan ketika laki-laki itu mendekatinya.

"Aku yakin kau terlihat lebih cocok tanpa mengenakan pakaian apapun." Bisik Chanyeol sebelum meraih handuk yang melingkar di pinggang Yifan dan menghempaskannya begitu saja.

Sementara Yifan yang sudah melumat bibir Chanyeol itu mulai membimbing pemuda itu ke dalam kamar mandi tanpa melepaskan kaitan bibir mereka. Yifan menyalakan _shower_ ketika Chanyeol melucuti pakaiannya yang mulai basah satu per satu.

Chanyeol terpekik ketika Yifan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga tubuh bagian depannya terhimpit keramik kamar mandi dan tubuh Yifan dari belakang. Yifan menggigit pundak Chanyeol dan membuat pemuda itu mengerang dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Air kucuran dari _shower_ menerpa wajah Chanyeol ketika tidak hanya bibir dan lidah Yifan yang mulai meninggalkan jejak di lehernya tetapi juga tangan Yifan yang menekan pinggangnya.

Chanyeol mengalungkan lengannya pada bahu Yifan ketika laki-laki itu membalikkan tubuhnya kembali hingga kini mereka berdiri berhadapan di bawah kucuran _shower_. Bibir keduanya kembali saling melumat ketika Yifan mengangkat kedua kaki jenjang Chanyeol untuk ia lingkarkan pada pinggangnya. Keduanya mengerang bersamaan ketika kedua kejantanan mereka saling bersentuhan.

" _Ah_!" Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya dari ciumannya dengan bibir Yifan ketika laki-laki itu menusukkan ujung kejantanannya pada lubang analnya tanpa persiapan.

Yifan menggigit leher Chanyeol sementara pemuda itu sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

" _Chanyeol_..." Yifan yang biasanya tidak banyak mengeluarkan suara dalam seks mengerang ketika dirasanya daging lembut pemuda itu memijat kejantanannya yang sudah masuk sebagian.

Chanyeol yang belum pernah merasakan kejantanan Yifan di dalam lubangnya tanpa kondom mengeratkan pejaman matanya dan memfokuskan diri untuk membuat tubuhnya rileks.

Erangan Chanyeol menggema di setiap sudut kamar mandi itu ketika Yifan berhasil memasukan seluruh kejantanannya dan keduanya mulai bergerak dalam satu irama.

.

.

.

"Aku akan ke luar kota lagi besok. Apa ini cukup untuk seminggu?" Tanya Yifan sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dalam pecahan paling besar dari dalam dompetnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menerima uang itu dari tangan Yifan. Laki-laki itu melepaskan sabuk pengaman dari tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol untuk mengecup pelan bibir pemuda itu.

" _Shit_." Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengumpat setelah Yifan melepaskannya.

Yifan mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol dan mendapati seorang pemuda berdiri di depan mobilnya dengan mata yang membesar.

"Pacarmu?" Tanya Yifan sambil menjilat bibirnya.

Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba merasa gugup kemudian menoleh ke arah Yifan. " _Huh? What? No._ "

Dan tanpa bisa Chanyeol cegah, Yifan mematikan mesin mobilnya dan berjalan ke luar. Pemuda itu buru-buru menyusul untuk menghentikan tindakan apapun yang akan Yifan lakukan.

"Hi." Yifan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun yang masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri dengan pandangan horor pada mereka berdua.

"Uh, Sehun, ini Yifan. Yifan, ini Sehun." Dan satu-satunya tindakan yang masuk akal bagi Chanyeol saat itu adalah memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

Sehun akhirnya tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya dan menyambut uluran tangan Yifan.

"Kau teman Chanyeol?" Tanya Yifan dengan penuh karisma.

Sehun mengangguk karena tiba-tiba ia kehilangan suaranya.

Yifan ikut mengangguk sebelum menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri dengan canggung.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku harus pergi. Sampai nanti." Kata Yifan yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau pacaran dengannya?" Tanya Sehun pada akhirnya setelah mobil Yifan melaju.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan sudah menduga pertanyaan seperti ini akan muncul dari Sehun yang baru saja memergokinya.

"Tidak. Dia bukan pacarku." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menyimpan kedua tangannya di saku jaketnya. Pemuda itu bisa merasakan lembaran uang kertas dari Yifan yang ia simpan di sana.

"Uh, kalau begitu kalian _friends with benefit? Fuck buddies?_ Karena aku berani bersumpah aku melihatnya menciummu tadi." Kata Sehun yang masih belum menyerah.

"Tidak _._ Itu tidak—"

" _OH MY GOD_. Dia Sugar Daddy mu _kan_? Yah!"

" _Aw!"_ Chanyeol memekik ketika Sehun memukul belakang kepalanya dengan cukup keras.

"Kau gila? Bagaimana kalau dia itu seorang psikopat yang sedang mengincar anak muda sepertimu untuk dijadikan mangsa huh?" Omel Sehun.

Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya. "Aku sudah bertemu dengannya selama beberapa minggu ini." Kata Chanyeol.

Jika Sehun sempat melihat Yifan menciumnya di dalam mobil tadi, maka besar kemungkinan Sehun juga melihat Chanyeol menerima uang dari laki-laki itu.

Pemuda tiba-tiba merasa bersalah ketika ekspresi wajah Chanyeol berubah.

"Dia laki-laki yang aku temui di bar, ingat? Kami bertemu lagi setelah itu." Kata Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan, tapi ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia harus menjelaskannya pada Sehun.

"Kalian berdua saling suka?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. Hal itu membuat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol semakin muram.

Chanyeol kemudian menggeleng. Dan Sehun sudah cukup lama berteman dengannya untuk tidak mengetahui sesuatu yang pemuda itu sembunyikan.

"Kalau begitu, kau suka dengannya?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

Chanyeol kali ini terdiam karena ia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya melihat Chanyeol kehilangan kata-kata seperti itu.

"Dengar, Chanyeol. Aku tidak mau ikut campur mengenai hubunganmu dengannya. Tapi kau harus berhati-hati, _kay_? _Heartbreak do really suck_." Kata Sehun.

Chanyeol sudah lama memikirkan hal itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghitung jumlah uang pemberian Yifan yang ia kumpulkan selama ini. Beberapa sudah ia gunakan untuk mencicil pembayaran kuliah dan sewa tempat tinggalnya untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Orang tuanya sempat heran pekerjaan apa yang ia lakukan hingga sanggup menutupi semua kebutuhan hidupnya di Seoul. Tapi Chanyeol yang tidak sanggup untuk mematahkan hati orang tuanya hanya bercerita bahwa ia bekerja di beberapa tempat sekaligus. Nyatanya seberapa banyak pun pekerjaan sambilan yang ia ambil, ia juga harus membagi waktu untuk kuliah, mengerjakan tugas dan itu pun masih belum cukup untuk menutup kebutuhannya. Dengan Yifan, semuanya terasa lebih mudah –untuk bagian keuangan dan waktu. Ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya hanya dengan satu pekerjaan sambilan dan kuliah dengan tenang. Ia bahkan bisa bersenang-senang dengan laki-laki itu di apartemennya.

Chanyeol tidak akan membohongi dirinya sendiri dengan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menikmati semua fasilitas yang Yifan berikan. Akan tetapi semakin hari pemuda itu semakin gelisah. Tidak hanya karena ia takut tidak bisa membalas semuanya –Yifan pun sebenarnya tidak pernah meminta balasan apapun, tetapi juga perasaannya yang mulai aneh setiap kali ia berada di sekeliling laki-laki itu.

Chanyeol belum pernah menyukai seseorang _._ Hidupnya hanya berkutat pada kuliah, tugas, kerja paruh waktu, dan teman-temannya. Hobinya membuat sketsa desain dan merealisasikannya jika ada uang untuk membeli bahan adalah bonus. Itulah sebabnya ia semakin frustrasi setiap kali perasaan aneh itu mengganjal di dadanya. Dan tidak ingin terjebak semakin jauh, Chanyeol tahu bahwa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengakhiri semuanya. _Toh_ cepat atau lambat semua ini akan berakhir juga _kan?_

.

.

.

Yifan mendecak ketika panggilan yang ia buat untuk ke sekian kali tidak juga tersambung. Laki-laki yang bekerja sebagai pebisnis itu mengusap layar ponselnya dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan. Rekan kerjanya yang saat itu hanya mengawasinya itu akhirnya tidak bisa tinggal diam.

"Kau sepertinya sedang dekat dengan seseorang?" Tanya Luhan dengan ekspresi menyebalkannya yang begitu Yifan benci.

Laki-laki itu memilih untuk tidak menyahut dan melanjutkan kegiatannya mengirim pesan.

"Jangan terlalu posesif, _kay._ Kau mungkin justru akan membuatnya kabur." Kata Luhan.

Yifan hanya meliriknya dengan ekspresi datar. Sudah beberapa hari ini Yifan menghabiskan waktu di Pulau Jeju untuk menyelesaikan urusan bisnisnya. Biasanya ketika Yifan berada di luar kota, ia akan tetap berkomunikasi dengan Chanyeol melalui telepon, pesan singkat atau bahkan _video call_ yang pasti berakhir dengan Yifan mengawasi wajah tertidur Chanyeol dari layar ponselnya. Pemuda itu selalu jatuh tertidur setiap kali bertatap muka dengannya melalui layanan _video call_ itu.

Namun dua hari ini Chanyeol begitu sulit dihubungi. Pemuda itu mengabaikan panggilan dari Yifan dan hanya membalas pesan singkatnya sesekali. Itu pun hanya berupa balasan singkat. Yifan yang tidak ingin mengakui bahwa ia sudah mulai bergantung pada pemuda itu hanya bisa memendam rasa kesalnya dan berusaha untuk menghubunginya. Mungkinkah hal ini ada hubungannya dengan pertemuan tanpa sengaja mereka bersama teman Chanyeol itu? Apakah Chanyeol malu berhubungan dengan pria yang usianya jauh di atasnya?

Luhan bersiul ketika membaca pesan singkat yang Yifan kirimkan untuk kontak bernama _**Chanyeollie**_ pada ponselnya.

"Mainan barumu?" Tanya Luhan.

Yifan menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan berusaha fokus kembali pada pekerjaannya.

"Hati-hati. Anak muda sekarang berbahaya." Kata Luhan memperingatkan.

Ia sudah hafal betul dengan selera Yifan yang sering bermain-main dengan pemuda menarik yang ditemuinya. Jika beruntung, Yifan akan menemuinya beberapa kali sebelum mencampakkannya, namun jika sedang sial, ia bahkan tidak akan membawa mainannya itu pulang ke apartemennya.

"Kau ingat dengan pemuda berkostum _Deadpool_ yang aku temui di club malam itu?" Yifan akhirnya menyerah dan menutup laptopnya.

Luhan mengangkat kedua alisnya. " _He's hot_."

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya selama beberapa minggu ini."

Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi wajah terkejutnya kali ini. "Kau membawanya pulang?"

Yifan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan membayangkan Chanyeol yang terbangun di atas tempat tidur dengan hanya memakai sebuah kemeja miliknya.

" _Wow_. _You're hooked_." Luhan seperti tidak percaya ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Yifan yang sepertinya begitu _kasmaran_ dengan pemuda yang dibicarakannya.

"Aku benar-benar memperingatkanmu, Yifan. Kau tidak tahu pemuda seperti apa dia, dan _uh,_ kau tahu _woossshh_ tiba-tiba dia sudah menguras habis isi rekeningmu." Kata Luhan.

" _He's different_." Yifan tidak pernah memandang Chanyeol sebagai pemuda yang hanya peduli pada uang –meskipun pemuda itu sedang membutuhkannya, tetapi pemuda itu tidak pernah meminta padanya.

" _Still_." Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepala ketika Yifan sudah tidak bisa dinasihati.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mematikan mesin jahitnya ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Biasanya pada jam-jam seperti ini ia akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk berkomunikasi dengan Yifan yang sedang berada di luar kota menggunakan telepon atau _video call_. Namun sudah hampir dua hari ini Chanyeol berusaha menghindari laki-laki itu.

Chanyeol sudah bertekad untuk mengakhiri semuanya dengan Yifan, sebelum semuanya terlambat. Sebagai bentuk balas budi pada apa yang sudah Yifan berikan padanya, Chanyeol menyiapkan sebuah setelan jas untuk laki-laki itu dari hasil desain dan jahitannya sendiri. Pemuda itu menggunakan uang yang Yifan berikan padanya untuk membeli bahan terbaik yang bisa ia dapatkan. Chanyeol juga sibuk mencari pekerjaan tambahan di sana-sini untuk membantu keuangannya. Ia bahkan mulai menjual _Action figure_ yang sudah ia koleksi selama bertahun-tahun demi kelanjutan hidupnya.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama seminggu penuh di Pulau Jeju untuk urusan bisnisnya, Yifan akhirnya kembali ke Seoul. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan satu-satunya hal yang pria itu ingin segera lakukan adalah sampai di apartemennya dan pergi tidur. Perjalanan bisnis itu telah menyita tenaga dan pikirannya hingga ia rasa istirahat yang cukup akan membuat staminanya kembali.

Namun energi Yifan seperti sudah pulih ketika ia melihat sosok yang kini duduk menunggunya di sofa apartemennya. Chanyeol tersenyum ketika Yifan menyalakan lampu di ruang tengah itu dan terkejut ketika melihatnya.

"Aku kira kau sudah menemukan _Daddy_ yang baru karena kau tidak pernah membalas pesan atau mengangkat teleponku." Kata Yifan sembari melepas jas dan atribut pakaian formalnya.

Chanyeol bangkit dan membantu Yifan melepaskan dasi dan membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Yifan tidak perlu menunduk ketika ia meraup bibir Chanyeol ke dalam ciuman. Tinggi mereka yang tidak terpaut jauh membuat kepala keduanya berada pada level yang sama.

Chanyeol membalas pagutan bibir Yifan dengan tak kalah antusiasnya. Sudah seminggu ini mereka bertemu dan ini adalah untuk terakhir kali. Chanyeol berusaha menyimpan sensasi mencium Yifan seperti ini di dalam memorinya.

Yifan tersenyum dan mengusap bibir bawah Chanyeol menggunakan ibu jarinya. Dan ketika Yifan sudah berniat untuk membawa ciuman itu pada hal yang lebih jauh, Chanyeol menahan dada Yifan dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Kata Chanyeol dan meraih sebuah kotak persegi panjang yang ia siapkan untuk Yifan.

Yifan mengangkat salah satu alisnya dan duduk untuk menerima kotak itu. Chanyeol menunggu reaksi Yifan ketika laki-laki itu membuka kotaknya dan menemukan setelan jas di sana. Yifan terdiam sejenak sementara tangannya meraba setelan itu.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba merasa khawatir ketika Yifan tidak menampakkan reaksi apapun atas pemberiannya.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?" Yifan meraih setelan itu dan membuka lipatannya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Dalam seminggu."

Yifan akhirnya tersenyum bahkan meringis ketika perhatiannya tertuju pada lipatan celana di bawah kemeja itu. Perasaan hangat melingkupi dada Yifan dan ia tidak yakin bahwa ia bisa mengendalikan diri setelah ini. Jika sebelumnya Yifan sempat ragu mengenai perasaannya pada pemuda itu, namun Yifan tiba-tiba merasa begitu yakin bahwa hubungannya dengan Chanyeol bisa berjalan lebih dari sekadar teman seks.

Setelah mencoba mematut setelan itu di tubuhnya, Yifan kemudian menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Keduanya bertatapan lama sebelum akhirnya Yifan melemparkan setelan itu dan mendekati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang duduk di atas sofa membulatkan kedua mata besarnya ketika Yifan tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapannya dan meraup wajahnya dengan tangan besarnya.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya ketika Yifan memagut bibir bawahnya. Berbeda dengan ciuman _panas_ Yifan seperti biasanya, ciuman itu begitu lembut hingga membuat jantung Chanyeol berdebar. Setelah larut dalam ciuman yang memabukkan itu, Yifan menggerakkan bibirnya dan mengecup setiap jengkal pipi dan dagu Chanyeol sebelum bergerak turun ke lehernya.

Erangan tertahan berhasil lolos dari bibir Chanyeol yang terbuka ketika Yifan menggigit kecil lehernya. Dan untuk meredakan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan akibatnya, Yifan menjilat bekas gigitannya itu dan menghisapnya pelan. Ia ingin menandai Chanyeol, ia ingin setiap orang yang melihat pemuda itu tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah miliknya.

Setelah puas menginvasi leher dan dagu pemuda itu, Yifan mengangkat wajahnya dan melumat bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol membalas lumatan bibir Yifan dan mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya. Ciuman yang awalnya lembut itu berubah kasar ketika lidah keduanya mulai membelit satu sama lain.

Yifan melepaskan ciuman mereka ketika kebutuhan akan oksigen sudah mendesak. Nafas Chanyeol sama terengahnya dengan lelehan saliva di sekitar bibirnya.

"Bukankah menurutmu ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk meng- _upgrade_ hubungan kita?" Tanya Yifan di sela-sela deru nafasnya.

Chanyeol memandangnya dengan pertanyaan tersirat di wajahnya. Yifan tersenyum melihat hal itu.

" _Hm_?" Chanyeol mengerutkan kedua alisnya hingga ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang kebingungan.

" _Do you want to be my boyfriend_?" Yifan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Ia tidak pernah meminta siapa pun untuk menjadi kekasihnya hingga kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar begitu canggung dan _aneh._

Chanyeol yang tidak menduga pertanyaan itu akan Yifan lontarkan padanya hanya bisa melongo.

"A-a-apa?" Chanyeol seperti masih tidak percaya.

Yifan menjilat bibirnya. Ia tiba-tiba merasa gugup ketika melihat reaksi Chanyeol.

"Maksudku, tidak akan ada yang berubah _kay?_ Hanya saja—aku perlu memberi nama pada hubungan ini. Aku menyukaimu. Tidak akan ada yang berubah, aku janji. Aku akan tetap menjadi _Sugar Daddy_ mu. Aku akan tetap memberimu uang—"

"Tunggu." Chanyeol menahan tangan Yifan yang tanpa sadar mencengkeram pahanya. Laki-laki itu masih berlutut di hadapannya.

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam-dalam karena tiba-tiba ia merasa kesulitan bernafas.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan hubungan ini, tapi aku sebenarnya datang malam ini untuk mengakhiri semuanya." Kata Chanyeol dengan sedikit terbata. Ia sibuk memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk tidak menyinggung perasaan Yifan.

Yifan lagi-lagi menjilat bibirnya namun kali ini ekspresi wajahnya berubah datar.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau masih membutuhkan uang?" Tanya Yifan tanpa emosi apapun dari kata-katanya.

"Ini bukan tentang uang, Yifan. Aku tidak akan berbohong mengenai hal itu, tentu saja aku masih membutuhkan uang, aku membutuhkannya banyak. Tapi mencampuradukkan masalah itu dengan hubungan seperti ini membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku tidak mau terlihat seperti orang yang memanfaatkanmu demi uang."

Yifan awalnya marah. Ia kesal karena Chanyeol justru memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertemuan mereka selama ini. Namun tiba-tiba Yifan sadar setelah melihat tumpukan setelan jas yang Chanyeol hadiahkan padanya tadi. Ia tidak boleh egois dan menahan Chanyeol untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan setelah mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol yang merasa tidak nyaman berhubungan dengannya selama ini membuat Yifan mau tidak mau harus menelan pil pahit.

Laki-laki itu bangkit. Ia menahan kedua tangannya di pinggang dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih atas bantuanmu selama ini. Aku berjanji akan mengganti semuanya setelah aku punya cukup uang." Kata Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak perlu menggantinya." Kata Yifan sebelum berjalan pada sebuah laci untuk mengeluarkan cerutunya.

"Aku akan—"

"Aku lelah. Kau tahu pintu keluarnya kan?" Kata Yifan sambil menyalakan cerutunya.

Chanyeol sudah menduga Yifan akan marah dengan keputusannya itu dan ia sudah menyiapkan diri. Namun entah kenapa rasanya tetap sakit.

"Terima kasih."

Chanyeol buru-buru bangkit dan berlari keluar dari apartemen itu. Ketika pemuda itu memasuki lift, ia baru sadar bahwa Yifan telah memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Perasaan yang Chanyeol rasakan ternyata tidak ia alami sendiri. Namun Chanyeol tetap merasa bahwa mereka tidak seharusnya bersama. Bagaimana jika sebenarnya apa yang Yifan rasakan adalah perasaan yang timbul akibat momen sesaat tadi?

Malam itu Chanyeol membenarkan pernyataan Sehun. _Heartbreak sucks_.

.

.

.

Sejak mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Yifan, Chanyeol dibuat sibuk oleh berbagai pekerjaan sambilan yang hanya memberinya kesempatan untuk kuliah dan tidur selama tiga jam dalam sehari. Pemuda itu bersikeras bahwa ia akan tetap melanjutkan kuliahnya meskipun ia harus berusaha mati-matian mencari uang. Kedua orang tuanya yang berada di Busan juga membantu ketika mereka mulai mengirimkan uang meskipun dalam jumlah sedikit padanya setiap bulan.

Ujian semester akhir sudah hampir dekat dan Chanyeol ingin mengetahui seberapa banyak lagi uang yang harus ia bayarkan untuk melunasi pembayaran kuliah yang selama ini ia bayar dengan mencicil. Petugas di bagian operasional mencari datanya dalam komputer ketika Chanyeol menunggu dengan gelisah.

Wanita paruh baya itu kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak ada tunggakan apapun. Pembayaran kuliahmu sudah selesai. Kau bahkan sudah melunasi biaya untuk semester akhir."

Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya. "Tapi aku tidak—Kau tahu siapa yang membayarnya?" Tanya Chanyeol pada petugas itu.

Tapi belum sempat petugas itu menjawab, Chanyeol sudah berlari keluar dari ruang bagian operasional kampusnya.

Sudah berbulan-bulan sejak Chanyeol bertemu Yifan untuk terakhir kali, dan seingatnya laki-laki itu terlihat marah padanya. Tetapi kenapa Yifan melakukan ini semua?

Pemuda itu masih harus menyelesaikan kuliahnya untuk satu tahun ke depan dan ia sudah bersiap untuk membayar beberapa banyak lagi ketika tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan fakta bahwa pembayaran kuliahnya sudah lunas.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari kontak dalam daftar blokirnya. Sejak perpisahan mereka Yifan tidak pernah menghubunginya sekali pun, namun Chanyeol sengaja memblokir kontaknya untuk menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak menghubungi Yifan.

Panggilan itu berdering, namun Yifan tidak juga mengangkatnya. Chanyeol yang tidak sabar akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi menemuinya. Dengan berbekal keberuntungan, Chanyeol berharap Yifan ada di apartemennya karena ia sama sekali tidak tahu di mana laki-laki itu bekerja.

.

.

.

Bunyi bel yang tak henti-hentinya menggema di setiap sudut apartemennya membuat Yifan yang sedang menikmati segelas sampanye di tepi kolam renangnya mengernyit. Hari ini ia memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti dan bersantai di rumah. Dan menikmati sampanye pada siang hari seperti ini adalah salah satu bagiannya.

Laki-laki yang akan beranjak ke usia 35 tahun dalam waktu dekat itu melongok ke arah interkom dan alis tebalnya menyatu ketika melihat tamunya siang itu.

"Hi. Lama tidak bertemu." Kata Yifan tanpa beban apapun dalam kalimatnya. Di mana hal itu adalah salah satu hal yang Chanyeol benci dari diri Yifan.

"Apa kau yang sudah melunasi pembayaran kuliahku?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa berbasa-basi.

Yifan menggaruk belakang kepalanya ketika ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Sepertinya begitu." Kata Yifan.

Chanyeol kemudian mendorong bahu laki-laki yang usianya jauh di atasnya itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Apa kau sedang berusaha menjadi pahlawan dengan membantuku seperti itu?" Teriak Chanyeol yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

Ia berkali-kali mengatakan pada Yifan bahwa ia bisa berusaha sendiri untuk mengatasi permasalahannya. Namun Yifan sepertinya tidak mengerti akan hal itu.

"Kenapa kau mempermasalahkannya? Aku hanya ingin membantumu untuk memulai permulaan yang baru tanpa hutang, tanpa beban mengenai uang memenuhi kepalamu." Kata Yifan yang juga mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya.

Koridor di deretan apartemen itu terlihat sepi. Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya sekilas.

"Aku tidak mau kau membantuku. Kau sudah bukan _Sugar Daddy_ ku lagi dan kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk melunasi hutangku."

Yifan menarik lengan Chanyeol agar masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan membanting pintu masuk itu hingga terdengar bunyi menggelegar. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya ketika Yifan menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak bisa sedikit bersyukur dan menerima bantuan orang lain padamu begitu saja? Kenapa sulit sekali bagimu untuk menerima bantuanku? Apa kau pikir aku akan menagih apa yang sudah aku berikan padamu seperti orang-orang di luar sana? Apa kau tidak cukup mengenalku hingga kau begitu takut aku akan menjebakmu?"

Yifan melepas cengkeraman tangannya pada lengan Chanyeol sebelum mengusap rambutnya ke belakang dengan frustrasi.

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas pertanyaan Yifan padanya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, itulah kenapa." Ucap Chanyeol pelan.

Yifan menunggu agar Chanyeol melanjutkan.

"Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menemuimu lagi karena aku tidak mau menyukaimu lebih jauh. Pada saat itu aku pikir hubungan kita tidak akan berjalan sebagaimana mestinya karena kau tetap memberiku uang. Aku malu dan benci karena harus membebanimu dengan masalahku. Lalu aku pikir semuanya akan selesai setelah aku berhenti menemuimu—"

"Bisakah kau mengulangi kalimatmu sebelumnya?" Tanya Yifan memotong penjelasan Chanyeol.

" _Huh_?" Chanyeol memandanginya dengan kebingungan.

"Kau menyukaiku?"

Pipi Chanyeol bersemu ketika Yifan menanyakan hal itu padanya.

Yifan tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga punggungnya menghantam pintu. Chanyeol sempat meringis kesakitan ketika Yifan sudah memagut bibirnya dengan kasar. Pemuda itu seharusnya mendorong atau melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan Yifan, tetapi ia justru membalas setiap ciuman Yifan padanya.

" _You're a kid indeed_."

Chanyeol sudah akan melayangkan protes ketika lagi-lagi Yifan menawan bibirnya.

"Berhenti mempermasalahkan uang dan tinggal bersamaku." Kata Yifan sambil menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Tapi aku—"

Yifan menggertakkan giginya hingga rahangnya terlihat semakin tajam.

" _Fine_. Anggap saja kau sedang berhutang denganku. Kau bisa membayarnya kapan pun." Desah Yifan yang masih belum menyerah.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba tersenyum dan mengalungkan lengannya pada bahu bidang Yifan.

" _Okay, Daddy._ "

Chanyeol terkikik ketika Yifan menggigit lehernya karena memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

"Kita seharusnya melakukan hal ini sejak dulu." Kata Yifan ketika ia menuntun Chanyeol ke dalam apartemennya.

Chanyeol yang masih memeluk tubuh Yifan dan membiarkan laki-laki itu mendorongnya ke atas sofa terlihat berpikir.

"Maksudmu yang mana?"

" _This."_ Yifan menggigit bibir bawah Chanyeol, menghisapnya dan menjilatnya dengan begitu sensual dan membuat Chanyeol mengerang.

"Kita melakukannya hampir setiap hari." Kata Chanyeol ketika Yifan mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya.

Laki-laki itu tertawa. Ia sudah akan menarik ikat pinggang Chanyeol ketika pemuda itu menahan tangannya.

"Aku harus bekerja sekarang." Kata Chanyeol dan buru-buru bangkit ketika Yifan menarik tubuhnya lagi.

"Kau bisa bekerja denganku. Perusahaanku membutuhkan seorang desainer." Kata Yifan yang kini berhasil melepaskan kaos yang Chanyeol kenakan.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya namun sempat mengerang ketika Yifan menghisap _nipple_ nya.

"Apa kau bahkan tahu aku bekerja di mana?" Tanya Yifan.

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Perusahaanku adalah produsen kain _Corduroy_ untuk _Burberry_." Bisik Yifan seraya membaringkan tubuh Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba membeku.

"Kau bercanda." Kata Chanyeol sambil membalikkan tubuh mereka hingga kini ia duduk di atas perut Yifan yang terbaring di atas sofa.

Laki-laki itu tertawa. "Aku sungguh tidak tersinggung kau menertawakan bahan kain perusahaanku waktu itu." Kata Yifan.

Chanyeol memukul lengan Yifan. "Aku tidak tahu, _kay_." Kata Chanyeol dengan bersungut-sungut.

Yifan kemudian menarik kepala Chanyeol dan mengecup bibirnya. Ia yakin ia tidak akan pernah bosan melakukannya.

" _So, we're okay now?_ " Tanya Yifan ketika Chanyeol berinisiatif menciumnya terlebih dulu.

"Maaf. Aku tidak seharusnya menolakmu waktu itu." Kata Chanyeol dengan menyesal.

"Sekarang aku terdengar menyedihkan." Komentar Yifan.

Chanyeol mendengus sebelum Yifan menyatukan bibir keduanya lagi.

TAMAT

 _I totally fucked this up, I know._ Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review ^^

Maaf kalo masih banyak typos dan istilah yang tidak sesuai.

Semoga menghibur ^^

Dengan cinta,

Mt_Chan


End file.
